Organization 11?
by Blackwing93
Summary: What if some of the Organization 13 couples you know and love decided to expand their love to others? These "others" being their children? This is their story
1. Chapter 1

Organization 11?

A/N: hey this is my first story written please review and say if I should continue it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Organization the next generation

An organization member calmly walked down one of the halls of their enormous castle home, the sounds of their boots echoing around them. For them it was another uneventful day…night…thing, they could never tell. They reached their room and opened the door. Walking in they sat behind a large desk with dozens of reports on top of it.

With a sigh they slumped in their chair and finally removed their hood. Long blue hair gently laying on her right shoulder. Two of her leather gloved fingers rubbing her forehead, trying to ease the annoyance of so much paperwork, but the work was expected for a girl in her position.

Her name is Xemïa and she is the adopted daughter of Xemnas and Saïx, as well as the superior of Organization XI. She finally began to read the mission reports of her subordinates when a knock was heard at her door. It must have been number five, she had recently sent him on a mission and he must have been handing in his report.

"Wonderful" she said under her breath, "Come in". The door opened, a cloaked figure, average height, walked in. He bowed his head and rolled his right hand.

"Excuse me Superior, but I have a new report for your vast collection." He said, Xemïa was not amused.

"Just hand over the report number five" Xemïa said her hand outstretched to receive it. Five stopped in front of the desk holding the report.

"Ya'know I have a name." he removed his hood to reveal his short, spiky, gelled-back blonde hair. His emerald eyes stared intensely at her and he had a small devilish smile which caused his red, teardrop tattoos to rise slightly.

"It's Axsol." He said. Unfazed by his good looks she began to read Axsol's report.

"Come on Xemïa. I know your dads have started making you work harder now, ya'know being the leader of your own organization, but you don't have to start being as dull as them."Axsol said scratching the back of his head. Xemïa looked up at Axsol with an angered look in her acid yellow eyes. Axsol tensed up, he knew Xemïa had a deep love for both her parent's and some of her father Saïx's anger issues.

"I've crossed a line I guess? I'm gonna go now." With that he opened a portal and left, the portal closing right behind him. Xemïa looked back at the report. A smirk appeared on her face and she gave a quick giggle. She always did enjoy spooking Axsol when he deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Organization 11?

A/N: My second chapter. Hope you like it. Also starting next chapter, at the end I will start adding the pronunciation of all the kids names. Remember please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Little Sister

In another room in the castle, a young girl, about sixteen, was sitting on a couch wiping her keyblade with a small rag. She smiled at the beauty of it. The blade looked like any other kingdom key except it was a white metal, it was the hilt that was different.

It was in the shape of a flame, but in this flame was a circle of stained glass with colors of golden yellow, sky blue, and pearl white. Its keychain was a small gold bell which made her smile even more when she'd hear it. A portal opened next to her, out of it walked in Axsol with a look of relief.

"What you do this time to her." The girl replied still wiping her weapon.

"What are you talking about Roxel?" Axsol asked trying to hide what happened just a minute ago with Xemïa. Roxel looked at him with her sky blue eyes and moved a strand of her short red hair off her face.

"I'm your sister, I know when you're lying to me." She arched an eyebrow.

"Whatever, it's late and I'm going to bed and so should you." Axsol said and with that he headed to his bedroom.

"You're never going to get with her if you keep acting stupid in front of her." Roxel said smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Axsol shouted from the other room.

**The Next Day**

Roxel walked out of her room, she was still in her blue pajamas as she stretched and yawned. Axsol was already up and in his Organization uniform. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast with strawberry jelly and reading a comic book. Roxel poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with Axsol.

"Aren't you a little old to be reading comics?" Roxel asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"I'm eighteen. Besides you're never too old to read comic books." Axsol said with pride. Roxel kept eating her cereal.

"Shouldn't you of brushed your teeth before eating?" Axsol asked disgusted.

"I'll brush'em later. Speaking of later, What are we going to do today?" Roxel asked.

"Well are dads are still on a mission in Halloween town." Axsol said. He began to think.

"It's not fair, why do our parents get to go to different worlds while we only get missions here? And by we I mean you and the other members? I have yet to get a mission of my own. I'm sick of being cooped up here in the castle." Roxel said crossing her arms.

"Hey the missions we get are dangerous. I don't mind you not going out there. I don't want my only sister fading!" Axsol said getting upset.

Roxel looked away from him at the floor. "I'm sorry for getting a little frustrated, but you're not ready yet, but I think I know what we're going to do now." Axsol smiled. Roxel looked back up at him.

"Brush your teeth and put on your uniform we're going to the training room. Let's see if you can stand up against me." Axsol said looking overconfident. Roxel got ready as fast as she could and followed Axsol through a portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Organization 11?

A/N: My third chapter. Yay! Like I said at the end of this chapter are the correct pronunciations for each Organization XI member we've met so far. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: The Scientist's son's

Axsol and Roxel walked out of the portal and into the training area. It was a platform outside connected to the castle by stairs, it had a metal railing surrounding the edges of it and a large gate separating the training area from the stairs.

"Alright here's how it's going to go, there are going to be three rounds, the first person to win three wins." Axsol explained to Roxel.

"Sounds easy enough." Roxel replied. They both walked over to two different sides of the platform. Axsol moved his hands to form a circle, fire began to trail after each hand until it formed his weapon. A large ring-blade formed in his hands. The outer ring was a red sharpened metal with three separate small blades sticking out of it, also just like his sister's weapon the inner ring was made of stained glass with colors of gold, white, and dark purple. Roxel held out her hand, a flame appeared in her palm and burst into a white light, when it faded she was holding her keyblade which she had called No-Name because it was so beautiful a name would never express it good enough.

"Okay, ready, set, battle!" Axsol said launching himself at Roxel, his ring-blade swinging rapidly around his right arm. Roxel jumped out of the way and proceeded to swing her Keyblade at Axsol's back but he was too fast and held out his ring-blade to block the attack. He jumped over her and kicked her into the railing. He swung the ring-blade down to hit Roxel in the head but she rolled to the right. She had an opening and proceeded to hit her brother with the keyblade. Axsol did a back flip to escape the next strike.

"You're going to have to hit harder to knock me down." Axsol said. He spun his ring-blade again around his arm and used his elemental power to set it on fire. He launched it at Roxel who blocked it but it knocked her off her feet. Before she could get up Axsol was on top of her holding his ring-blade at her neck.

"I win round one." Axsol said with a smug look on his face.

"You're just lucky." Roxel said. They got to their starting positions for round two but the fight ended the same with Axsol winning again. In the third round Roxel was determined to turn things around. She dashed at Axsol with her keyblade. He jumped over her but Roxel anticipated it and swung at his legs as he landed. Axsol fell flat on his face. He rolled onto his back and saw roxel holding her keyblade over her head.

"I win this round!" Roxel swung the blade down.

"I don't think so." Axsol kicked one of Roxel's legs out from under her and she began to fall on top of him, but with his other leg he kicked her over him. Though he was too strong and kicked her over the railing.

"Shoot! Roxel!" Axsol ran over to the railing and opened a portal below Roxel. She fell through and fell out onto the training area floor.

"Sis I'm so sorry, it was a reflex or something, I didn't mean to do that." Axsol pleaded for forgiveness.

"It's okay. Let's just go, you won anyway, that was technically a ring out." Roxel said, she was upset because she was still the only one who couldn't open portals, she wouldn't of needed to be saved if she could.

"Well what do you want to do now?"Axsol asked.

"Let's just go see if we can go visit anyone." Roxel said opening the gate and they headed inside.

"I think Veluxian by now should be done working with his dad in the lab." Axsol said "Maybe he'll want to hang out."

They knocked on the door to the room Veluxian lived in. Out of nowhere there was a large expolsion. Axsol and Roxel listened in closely to what was going on inside.

"Okay dad I'm going to take a break and go see who's here." The door opened. A boy the same age and height as Axsol looked at the two siblings. "Hey guys what's up" he said as he dusted the chemical powder out of his short pink curly hair.

"Hey Veluxian, if you're busy right now with Vexen we could come back later." Roxel said, pushing Axsol away from the door.

"No please, you can come in, my dad is working right now on his little experiment by himself." Veluxian said smiling. They walked into the large room and sat on one of the couches.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Veluxian asked.

"Sorry dude but I don't trust your dad leaving one of his experiments in the fridge." Axsol said laughing. Roxel elbowed him in the side.

"Hey next time ask before you take something from my fridge and maybe you won't turn bright green again." Veluxian said smirking at Axsol.

"I remember that! He was like that for a week!" Roxel burst into laughter. Veluxian was happy to see Roxel laughing and having a good time.

"Veluxian! Come down here this instant! I need you to mix these volatile chemicals for me!" Vexen yelled from the basement lab.

"I'll be right back guys you wait here." Veluxian got up and ran downstairs to help his dad. There was another knock on the door. Roxel got up to see who it was. She opened the door to a tall boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Marxen." Roxel said. He gave her a big hug, nearly crushing her.

"Hello my little rose pedal! What are you doing here!" He finally let her go.

"Axsol and me are hanging out here with Veluxian." Roxel pointed over to Axsol who waved at Marxen. Marxen ran over and sat closely next to Axsol who proceeded to move away from him.

"Where is my older brother Veluxian anyway?"

**Organization 11's names (so far)**

Xemïa- (Zem- My-uh)

Axsol- (Axe-Soul)

Roxel-(Rocks-Sell)

Velucian- (Vuh-Loo-Shun)

Marxen-(Mar-Zen)


	4. Chapter 4

Organization 11?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

Veluxian came back upstairs to his brother talking to Axsol and Roxel. He walked over to Marxen and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Marxen, you're home early from your mission? Here I thought I'd get the whole day with you gone." Veluxian said through gritted teeth.

"Well you know how much I enjoy you and Vexen's scientific rambling. Besides I also came to tell you how Dad and I are doing, he says hi, he misses you." Marxen tried to make himself look like a sad puppy. Truth was he knew how Veluxian was really going to react.

"I don't want to know anything about that man" Veluxian began to squeeze Marxen's shoulder tightly.

"It's bad enough I have to see him when walking down the halls of this place. You'd think with this place being so big we'd never meet." Veluxian began to raise his voice.

"I don't know why you hate him so. You're his first son. Marluxia cares about you, if he had a heart, he'd love you even more." Marxen said trying to rile up his brother more.

"Heart or no heart, that dumbass never cared about me, let alone love! He just wanted someone to be exactly like him. If anything he's in love with himself! That's why he cares about you more, you're just like him! Annoying and full of himself!" for an elemental of ice, Veluxian had reached his boiling point, and Marxen knew exactly what would make him blow.

"Jeez, sooooorry. It's not my fault you disowned him and chose the wack-job scientist as your role model. But if anything I'm glad because now I don't have to be around the psycho as much as you do." Marxen smirked at Veluxian. Axsol and Roxel walked over to the corner of the room, they were afraid of what was going to happen next.

Veluxian held out his left hand and brought his right hand up to his face. A flurry of snow formed around him forming his weapons. In his left hand a small shield made of a blue metal and molded to look like it was made of ice, in his right hand a short sword made exactly the same way.

"Take it back. You take it back now Marxen!" Veluxian lunged at his brother, sword ready to pierce his non-existent heart. Marxen opened a portal behind him and slipped through. Veluxian filled with anger jumped in to follow him with Roxel and Axsol right behind to make sure nothing really bad happened.

At the training area a portal opened with Marxen running out of it. He turned around and saw that his brother and his friends had followed him.

"Good you brought an audience. I tricked you into following me so I could get what I really wanted, a good old fashion sword fight with my brother. It's always so easy to get him angry when I diss his dad." Marxen said laughing.

Veluxian jumped at him again but this time Marxen disappeared in a flurry of rose pedals, and re-appeared closing the steel gate.

"You like that, learned it from my dad." Marxen folded his arms. Veluxian calmed down a bit and walked over to one side of the platform and took a battle stance. Marxen walked slowly over to the opposite side and formed his weapon. Rose pedals swirled around him as he lifted his left hand and grasped one of them.

In a flash he swung his weapon down at his side then brought it up to point at his enemy. Marxen wielded a rapier with a pink blade and a green handle. Roxel and Axsol went behind the metal gate and waited for one to say begin. Marxen's blue eyes looked intensely into Veluxian's bright green ones, neither one of them faltering.

"Ready….Set….Bring it!" Marxen yelled. Veluxian once again dashed towards his brother, who didn't move a muscle. He tried to stab his sword into Marxen, but Marxen blocked it with his rapier. Holding the sword in place with his, Marxen swung around Veluxian and elbowed him in the back. Veluxian fell over onto the floor while Marxen made the finishing blow, but Veluxian turned around and blocked it with his shield.

He started to pick himself up while Marxen was trying to keep him down. Marxen decided to jump over Veluxian as he got up whipping him with his sword as he twirled over him. Veluxian yelled out in pain, it hadn't cut him but the metal had still hit him hard. He turned around just in time to block a barrage of sword swings from Marxen.

"This is sad Veluxian. You haven't made one single hit!" Marxen mocked him.

"Come on Veluxian, get him" Axsol yelled out.

"Teach him a lesson" Roxel added.

Veluxian got an idea. He blocked the next swing with his sword and then came swinging his shield into Marxen's chest knocking him off guard. Veluxian proceeded to hit him with his shield repeatedly in the chest and head. With one last strike he tripped him and Marxen came crashing to the floor on his back.

"Concede and take what you said back, it's over." Veluxian stood over his brother triumphantly, but the victory was short-lived.

"Never!" Marxen yelled out and kicked Veluxian in the stomach. Veluxian grasped his stomach and fell on one knee.

"Now you'll see." Marxen said as he brought his rapier up to the side of his face.

"Roxel stay here, I'm going to go get Vexen, he can break this up better than me." Axsol said and ran through a portal back to Vexen's lab.

"The full extent of my power!" Marxen swung the blade around with all his nobody strength and launched Veluxian into the air.

"Veluxian! Marxen No!" Roxel screamed.

As Veluxian came back down, Marxen began to send his blade rapidly into his brother's back again and again. The force kept him in the air for each attack, until Marxen decided to stop. Veluxian crashed onto the floor, his weapons vanished and he was barely moving. Marxen moved closer ready to end this fight with one more strike.

"I win." Marxen said smiling viciously.

"Marxen no! It's over! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Roxel couldn't stand it, she kicked open the gate and ran towards Marxen with No Name in hand prepared to stop him.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know the suspense must be killing you. Don't worry you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Hope this one was to your liking. See you next time and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Organization 11?

A/N: Next chapter, this is great, and I finally got some reviews, thank you all who did so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Dad steps in

**Previously:** _"Marxen no! It's over! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Roxel couldn't stand it, she kicked open the gate and ran towards Marxen with No Name in hand prepared to stop him._

Roxel charged at Marxen ready to defend Veluxian. Though before she got close enough a portal opened behind Marxen and a hand grabbed him by the hood and threw him to the ground.

"Marxen! How dare you harm your brother this way!" Vexen walked out of the portal completely furious.

"Veluxian! Veluxian wake up. Come on talk to me." Roxel yelled.

"Marxen go to your room immediately, I'll have a word with your father on your punishment later, Veluxian needs my care right now." Vexen walked over and grabbed his son.

"Are you kidding me! Look what he did. I'll teach him a lesson myself" Roxel summoned her keyblade again and walked over to Marxen, but Axsol appeared through a portal and grabbed her.

"Roxel don't bother, you'll be as bad as him." Axsol said trying to calm her down.

"Axsol don't give me that stupid reason, it doesn't mean anything." Roxel tried wriggling out of her brother's grip, but Marxen left through a portal before she gave him a well-deserved hit across the head.

"Don't worry he will be punished, but Veluxian is more important right now. I think I have a formula in my lab that should do well in healing the wounds, they're not too deep, so he'll recover." Vexen replied.

"We'll go with you." Axsol replied.

"No, he'll need his rest for these few days. Go and do something else." Vexen said and left with his son through another portal. Axsol turned back to his sister there were tears in her eyes. Axsol gave her a hug, and with that she started crying.

"It's okay, Vexen said Veluxian we'll be fine, we just need to give him time to rest." Axsol tried to console her.

"It's…not…that. How could he do that, to his own brother? We're not that bad to each other" Roxel pulled away and tried to regain her composure.

"I don't exactly know. Maybe it's the way they grew up, their parents separated and they both took a different parent's side. They're not though the only siblings who fight in this castle." Axsol said trying to make a reason that would please his sister.

Before either one of them could say something else, another portal opened and a tall organization member walked through.

"What do you want now?" the figure pulled their head back shocked at Roxel's outburst.

"Ignore her Lexion, she didn't mean it, something upset her, does Xemïa need me for a mission?" Axsol said stepping in front of Roxel.

The figure removed her hood and revealed her dark orange hair. The right side had been combed in a way that caused it to cover the right side of her face while the rest of her hair had been cut shorter and combed back. She stopped Axsol from moving closer and then looked at Roxel with her shaded blue eyes. Axsol understood instantly what Lexion was trying to say, even if she was never that much for words.

"Wait, she wants her, but I talked to Xemïa about this, she's not ready." Axsol tried but he was speaking to the wrong person. Being second in command Lexion gave out orders, she didn't make them.

"I'm having a word with her right now." Axsol said and walked pass Lexion into the portal. Lexion looked back at Roxel and gestured to her to follow as Lexion went back as well. Roxel was pretty sure what was going on and followed after them.

**I know this chapter is a little short but I promise to make the next one bigger. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Organization 11?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Roxel's turn

Roxel came through the portal straight into an argument. She was in The Superior's room, and there was Axsol arguing with Xemïa herself.

"We had an agreement Xemïa. You said Roxel wouldn't be asked to go on a mission until my parent's or me deemed her ready." Axsol stared at Xemïa, anger in his emerald green eyes. Xemïa was sitting upright in her chair behind her desk again, her hands gripping the arms holding back her berserker side against the man who was yelling at her, Lexion standing obediently at her right side.

"First off number five, I am the superior and you should lower your tone. Second I can choose whether or not to keep an agreement, which I have, because it was your parents who told me it was time to let Roxel have her first mission." Xemïa gave Axsol time to focus on what she just said.

"They did? Xemïa I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were back yet, let alone they told you that." Axsol's voice was so low, he just realized he was wrong for going off the handle, he would never want to upset Xemïa, let alone argue with her. Xemïa sighed and calmed down.

"It's alright, I understand now, try not to do it again though." Xemïa said forgivingly. Axsol left the room ashamed of himself.

"Roxel seeing as you're already here I can tell you the mission specs." Xemïa said looking at one of her papers.

"Now you must know that while our parents go and collect hearts for kingdom hearts on different worlds, we stay here to guard the home front. You see there are lesser nobodies that decide they want to be better than us and absorb other nobodies to gain strength and powers. Simply put, Organization XI's sole purpose is to dispose of these lesser nobodies and teach the others to know their place." Xemïa looked at Roxel trying to understand everything she was told.

"Okay, so what is my first mission?" Roxel said ready for anything.

"One of my father's nobodies, the berserkers, didn't return from its watch today. We believe it was taken and used to power another nobody. Go out and find it, and get rid of it." Xemïa waited for any question from the younger girl.

"I'm on it." Roxel grabbed the paper with the location of the nobody and left.

**Down in the city that never was **

Roxel roamed around the enormous city, the buildings were so tall and so many lights they reflected off her keyblade. She wondered how she was going to find a nobody, that she had no idea of what it looked like, in a big city like this.

"It's getting late and I still haven't found anything." Roxel said to herself. It must have been a mistake. She decided she'd head back and say there was nothing out there. Suddenly she thought she heard breathing and turned around. She jumped as a large hammer-like weapon swung into the ground where she had been standing.

The nobody was twice as big as any original berserker, and three times as big as Roxel. It had a large head with a zipper mouth like the low-level dusks she'd seen. The hand holding the weapon was covered in armor, its feet had armor covering it as well. It had three tendrils coming from its back ready to grab anything that got too close.

"You don't look so tough, I just have to get that weapon from you." Roxel dashed towards the monster attacking the tendrils that tried to stop her. The monster swung its weapon at Roxel's side throwing her into a nearby wall.

The tendrils were tough to cut off and when she was defending herself from them, the nobody would swing at her. The monster threw the hammer at Roxel who managed to move from the wall before it crushed her. While it was disarmed she charged at it again, sliding under its legs and attacking it from behind where the tendrils connected to the body. She began slashing at them until two finally fell off and faded. The nobody summoned its weapon and tried to crush Roxel again.

"That's it, you're going down." Roxel summoned all the power of No Name. The keyblade lit on fire, the flame being a bright white. After so much practice she had finally gotten it to unlock its power. She charged at the monster as it began to swing again. As she slashed across the creature's waist, its weapon broken in two, a light emerged from the wound Roxel had inflicted and then the whole creature burst into white flame as it roared in agony and slowly faded.

Roxel tried to catch her breath, the fight had taken so much out of her. She tried to open a portal home, if she was able to summon No Name's power maybe she could finally open a portal too. She concentrated as best as she could and to her amazement a portal opened, a small one nonetheless but she was incredibly happy. She walked through slowly, not even noticing someone was watching her from one of the smaller rooftops.

**Well that's it for today, Roxel finally had her first mission, and she did pretty well. Next chapter should be up sooner or later. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Veluxian: Hey why did you let me get so busted up in only my second chapter!**

**Me: Sorry but it added to the suspense.**

**Veluxian: Will I be back any time soon?**

**Me: Maybe, or maybe your dad was wrong and I'll kill you off.**

**Veluxian: Don't do that! My character hasn't developed enough!**

**Me: Well it's up to the viewers, maybe they'll tell me to kill you.**

**Veluxian: Hey out there! Please tell him not to do that! Please!? **


	7. Chapter 7

Organization 11?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Roxel's best friend

Axsol waited walking back and forth by the door waiting for Roxel to come back home from her mission. He was afraid of what could happen to her, which was more than what their own parents were doing. Axel and Roxas were sitting on the couch together, Axel was watching T.V while Roxas was reading a book.

"How can you guys sit there being so calm while your daughter is out there on her own?" Axsol said, on the verge of losing it. Roxas looked up from his book and Axel looked away from the T.V.

"Don't worry Axsol, Roxel is a big girl now." Axel said smiling.

"When I was her age I was already on missions. She's ready, I know you're her brother, but you don't have to keep her in your sight all the time anymore, just relax she should be home soon." Roxas said his voice was filled with understanding and care.

"Yeah, but…" Axsol didn't know what to say. He heard a portal open behind him. He tensed up, Roxel couldn't open portals yet, this must have been Lexion with horrible news, she's fatally injured, she was killed, she's missing. He couldn't take it he turned around ready to hear what Lexion would try to say. Axsol looked in shock, it wasn't Lexion, or Xemïa, it was Roxel, she finally learned how to open portals on her own.

"Roxel." Both Axel and Roxas got up from the couch to congratulate their daughter. Axel gave her a great big hug.

"I knew my little girl could do it." Axel picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart." Roxas said, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and then him and Axel walked back to the couch.

"Thanks guys. What's wrong with him" Roxel said confused. She pointed at her brother who hadn't moved a muscle since she'd shown up.

"Oh your big brother was just worried about his little sister going out all on her own." Axel said snickering as he made fun of him. Axsol finally snapped out of his trance trying to defend himself.

"I was not! I was..sleeping…while standing up" he rubbed his eyes realizing that was his most stupid excuse yet.

"That was your most stupid excuse yet. But it's ok, I already knew you were worried when you argued about my mission to Xemïa." Roxel said raising an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Wait you argued with your superior, you didn't tell us that." Roxas said looking a bit angry at his son.

"I say he did a good job. Way to assert your male dominance son." Axel said. Roxas smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't tell him that. He should be a good boy, like one of his father's at least." Roxas said reprimanding Axel.

"Oh come on. You know he takes after me more than you." Axel said poking Roxas trying to bug him more. It proceeded into a playful argument between the two of them, which their kids had learned to ignore. Roxel walked up to Axsol and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for caring, but you don't have to worry about me anymore." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back then shook his head.

"Eh…whatever… I'm going to bed." Axsol gently pulled her off him and went to his room.

**The next morning**

A knock was heard at the door. Roxel went to open it, when she did no one was there, she closed the door only to be scared half to death by another cloaked figure standing behind her, only they were on the ceiling.

"Drixya! You would think with all the times you do this I would be used to it by now!" Roxel said backed against the door.

"I know, you're so easy, but that's Drixya fifty-five, Roxel zip." She jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor with her hands raised up above her head.

"And stuck the landing." Her hood slipped off. Drixya had light brown hair which had a wavy-bowl cut, with a streak of silver grey she had colored to look like her father. She had bright blue eyes, but one was covered by an eye patch.

"Oh no Drixya. What happened? Did your last mission do this to you?" Roxel said she poked at the eye patch.

"Nah. Of course not. Since I look more like my other dad, I decided to wear it so I look a little more like Xigbar." Drixya said, she lifted the eye patch to reveal she still had both eyes intact. Both of the girls started laughing.

"So how'd my little girl do on her first mission? Did you kick ass? Sorry you two." She looked at Axel and Roxas at the Kitchen table. They didn't look at her.

"It's okay." said Axel.

"You're not our child." added Roxas.

"I did great, the nobody fought back pretty well, but it was easy in the end." Roxel said her hands on her hips as she stood triumphantly.

"That's what I expected from my little red-head." Drixya grabbed Roxel by the neck and proceeded to mess up Roxel's hair, Roxel trying to escape the deadly headlock.

"Now where is your brother?" Drixya asked finally letting go, a devilish little smile appeared on her face as she slowly walked towards Axsol's bedroom.

"He's still asleep Drix." Roxel said she walked over to sit on the couch and put on the television.

"Oh, really. I wonder if he sleeps with or without a pajama shirt on?" Drixya began to reach for the doorknob. The door swung open with Axsol standing there, already dressed in his uniform.

"Oh, no fair" Drixya said defeated.

"Hello Drix." Axsol said annoyed.

"Guys you were going to let her just barge into my room? You're my parents." Axsol looked at the two at the table.

"We had an idea you were already up." Roxas said still reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, we thought your Drixya sense would be tingling." Axel said chuckling.

"Drixya sense? What exactly tingles?" Drixya giggled.

"Get your head out of the gutter you." Axsol said pushing her out of the way.

"Ah can't I get a hug then at least." Drixya said holding her arms out.

"No, go talk with my sister." Axsol said looking for something to drink in the fridge. Drixya closed the fridge and looked at him with big eyes, well eye.

"Please? Just one hug?" Drixya held her arms out again.

"No, because with you it's not just a hug." Axsol said. Seeing as he wasn't going to be able to open the fridge freely he went to sit on the couch and watch T.V.

"Fine. If you won't give me one, I guess I could just take one by force. Maybe I'll tickle you while I'm at it and never let go." Drixya charged ready to latch onto the tall blonde. Axsol decided there was only one thing to do, that was run. Drixya continued to chase him around the room, no one choosing to help him.

"Come Drixya, this is so immature, even for me." Axsol yelled trying to get her to leave him alone.

"All I want is a hug. Now come here and take it like a man!" Drixya was not going to quit. Roxas finally looked up from his paper.

"I swear Axel, she is here too many times. She's starting to act more and more like you each day." Roxas looked over at the tall red-head. Axel looked at Roxas and smiled.

"Though you know you liked when I did that back then." Axel smirked. Roxas shook his head and went back to his paper.

**Thanks for reading, more chapters soon. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: Veluxian's back and who's Droxul?**

After a few minutes of chasing Axsol around, Drixya had finally gotten tired and sat on the couch with Roxel. Axsol was standing against the wall.

"Alright you three, Axel and me have a mission we have to go to, Xemnas' orders." Roxas said putting on his organization jacket.

"Alright, we'll find something to do. I'll look after everybody." Axsol said as the two adults opened a portal and left. The two girls looked at Axsol, waiting for him to plan out their day.

"Want to go see Droxul? He's always fun." Axsol said hoping the girls would be okay with his answer.

"Okay, better than just sitting here like a bunch of lazy bums." Drixya said hopping off the couch.

"Okay, but I have to go somewhere first. I'll meet you there." Roxel said, she opened a portal of her own and left.

"She can open portals now? Oh she's growing up. She doesn't need you anymore to take her places." Drixya said putting a hand on Axsol's shoulder and patted it gently.

"Doesn't bother me. Are you still going with me to Droxul's then?" Axsol opened the portal and waited for an answer.

"I'd follow you to the end, of any world actually." Drixya said walking into the portal first with Axsol right behind her.

**In Another Part of the Castle**

Roxel appeared in front of one the castle's many doors, but she knew exactly who was behind it. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a minute she knocked again, then a third time. She decided she was going to leave, when she finally heard the door knob turn. She wasn't as ready for who was at the door as she thought.

"Hey Roxel. What are you doing here? Axsol isn't with you?" Veluxian scratched the back of his head, he was a little groggy, he must have heard the knock on the door and woke up.

"Veluxian. You're up!? I'm so relieved to see you're better. Where's …your…dad?" Roxel finally looked down and realized Veluxian didn't have a shirt on. He was bandaged up but it was very clear to her that for a scientist he liked to exercise. Veluxian wondered what was wrong than followed where Roxel was looking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just woke up and had to get dressed fast to open the door. The medicine my dad's been giving me has made me a little forgetful. I'm lucky I didn't open the door in boxers or something."

Veluxian went inside to get his organization jacket walking back out with it fully zipped up. He looked at Roxel who was now starting to blush, he couldn't help but stare at her and blush a little himself. He cleared his throat snapping them both out of it.

"My dad isn't here right now. He went to go get more ingredients to make more of my medication. Would you like to come in?" Veluxian waited for an answer.

"Uh…no. I have to meet up with Axsol and Drixya at Droxul's. I'll tell them that you're doing better though. Maybe me and you can hang out later okay?" Roxel opened a portal and turned back to him.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll see you later." Veluxian said smiling. Roxel got close and hugged him. He started blushing again until…

"OW!" Roxel pulled away. She had gripped him too tight and had pressed on the wounds on his back.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I'm so stupid." Roxel put her face in her palm.

"It's okay. You just touched the bruises that are still left. The pain is already gone. I better get back to bed. See ya." Veluxian said. Roxel said bye and waved goodbye as she left through the portal.

**Meanwhile at Droxul's front door**

Axsol and Drixya waited for Droxul to answer the door. Droxul was Luxord's adopted son. Even though Luxord wasn't with anyone, he decided he wanted a kid to at least learn to play cards with him since the other organization members would be busy with raising their own kids now.

"Hey Axsol, Drixya, what a pleasant surprise. What are you two doing here?" Droxul smiled, one eyebrow raised as he leaned on the side of the door.

"Hey Droxul. We thought we'd hang out if that ain't too much trouble?" Axsol asked.

"Well, my dad's asleep right now…"

"Oh then we probably should go then." Axsol interrupted.

"No, you damn idiot. My dad and I just had a game of cards, I won as usual. So he had a drink or two and knocked out in his room. The old man's never been too happy that I can beat him no matter what." Droxul said and gave a quick chuckle.

"So you guys can come in no problem." Droxul walked back inside and the two nobodies followed him in. Axsol always did see Droxul as a form of a role model. Droxul was the oldest of the group since his dad had decided to adopt an older child instead of a baby like everyone else.

He actually didn't look at all like his dad where everyone else had some resemblance to their parent's. He had straight black short hair and his eyes were a dark brown. Since his dad was now either drunk and asleep, or on missions, Droxul usually had the place to himself, something Axsol sometimes wished he had. Pretty much, Axsol thought Droxul was a cool nobody, and liked a lot about him.

"So Axsol, where's your pretty sister ?" except that.

**So Veluxian is doing fine. Hope you liked this chapter, there will be more to come, and remember to review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys I'm finally back! Sorry I haven't written in so long. Hope no one thought I gave up, I was just having internet and computer problems and it was taking awhile to fix. This new chapter is a little short, but I plan to write more soon, promise this time **

**Chapter 9: Keeper of my Sister**

_Pretty much, Axsol thought Droxul was a cool nobody, and liked a lot about him. _

"_So Axsol, where's your pretty sister ?" except that. _

Axsol had always known that Droxul was always after his sister and he was never much of a fan of the idea.

"Droxul I've already told you before, I don't want you dating my sister." Axsol said.

"Oh come on now. What's the big deal, besides you're not her keeper." Droxul said.

"Well neither are you." Axsol said, Drixya, completely forgotten about, sat there watching the argument unfold until it reached its highpoint.

"Well then care to wager." Droxul said smiling. Axsol froze for a minute.

"No way Droxul, the last time I played cards with you I lost one of my rare comic books that you sold for one thousand munny." Axsol said crossing his arms.

"Then how about a little training battle only this time whoever wins gets to choose what happens to Roxel." Droxul said. Axsol thought about it, Droxul may be a good card player, but maybe he isn't a good fighter.

"Fine I accept your little bet, but you ain't gonna win." Axsol stood up and opened a portal.

"Well lets go. Drixya you coming too?" Axsol said opening a portal to the training area.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss two cute guys fight for anything." She jumped off the couch.

"Well then ladies first." Droxul said his hand outstretched towards the portal.

"Well aren't you a perfect gentleman." Drixya bowed and walked through the portal Droxul right behind her.

**At the Training Area**

Droxul and Axsol stood on opposites sides of the platform and readied to summon their weapons. Axsol summoned his ring-blade and Axsol watched as Droxul summoned his. A dark purple aura outlined Droxul then small clouds of energy appeared around him. Axsol now couldn't help but stare. Finally the hilt of a sword appeared in his hand but there was no blade. Suddenly the small clouds connected to the hilt forming a blade that looked like playing cards lined up in a row.

"Nice sword, but this fight's mine." Axsol ran towards Droxul. Droxul smiled, his sword split into five different sections connected by a metal wire. He began twirling the whip-like weapon over his head and then swung it at Axsol, he quickly rolled out of the way.

"So you're full of surprises." Axsol said dodging another swing of Droxul's blade-whip.

This time Droxul ran towards Axsol constantly swinging the whip at him. Axsol blocked each attack and decided to use his elemental power. He spun the ring-blade around his arm until it lit on fire and then launched it at Droxul.

Droxul stopped and began twirling the whip in front of him in a large circle. It blocked the fire and then Droxul countered by launching the blade straight for Axsol in a straight line. Axsol prepared to block it, just as Droxul planned.

With a simple flick of his wrist the course of the whip changed wrapping around Axsols ankle.

"What" Axsol said falling onto the ground.

"Got'cha!" Droxul said as he began to tug on the hilt again now pulling his opponent closer. Axsol couldn't break free without possibly cutting up his ankle. As a last resort, Axsol used all his strength and plunged his ring blade into the ground over the metal wire.

"What did you do!?" Droxul said, he tugged on the hilt but Axsol's ring-blade kept the whip in place. After carefully removing the blades Axsol got up. His ankle was bleeding a little but none the less he ran towards Droxul.

Droxul was caught off guard as Axsol grabbed him, picked him up, and threw him over him. Droxul flew right into the ring-blade and laid there on the ground. Axsol finally removed his weapon from the ground and held it over Droxuls head.

"I win. You know what that means Droxul." Axsol said, his weapon gone away.

"Yeah I get it." Droxul said helped back up by Axsol.

"Good, so that means you can't date my sister and don't try anything anymore to win her." Axsol said smiling.

"Oh so now you can choose who I want to go out with?!" Axsol turned around only to see his sister there with her arms crossed.

"Hey Roxel. When did you get here?" Axsol said scratching the back of his head. This was not going to end well for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here you go another chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Lexion's Wisdom**

Axsol stood there with a dumb smile across his face, even though he knew how much trouble he was in.

"I'm waiting Axsol. You choose who I want to go out with?" Roxel began to tap her foot. Axsol looked around for a way to get out of this, he looked at Drixya who quickly crossed her arms and looked up at Kingdom Hearts, she had decided to stay out of this.

"Yeah Axsol go ahead and answer her." Droxul said.

"Don't act so innocent. He may be stupid for agreeing to it, but only you would make up such an idiotic bet." Roxel said furious.

"Ouch my pride. I may be a nobody, but I felt that." Droxul said and began to walk backwards through a portal behind him.

"Hold up Droxul, I'm coming with you!" Drixya yelled she didn't want to be here when Roxel really let Axsol have it.

"Okay now Roxel let me explain. I was never planning to tell you who you can and can't date, you just couldn't date Droxul." Axsol said realizing that didn't help.

"And why can't I? Hmm?" Roxel got right in Axsol's face.

"Because, I don't want you getting hurt. Droxul's pretty much a ladies-man, he drinks, his dad is a drunk. What if one of them loses it and goes after you. I'm only looking after you." Axsol said looking right into Roxel's eyes. She knew he wasn't lying but she couldn't calm down.

"I'm old enough to think for myself Axsol! If Droxul or his dad ever tried to hurt me, I wouldn't stick around them any longer, you need to understand I'm a big girl now and I don't need my older brother following me around like a guard dog anymore. You understand?" Roxel looked at him.

"Okay you're right, I'm sorry okay." Axsol said.

"Whatever. Besides I don't want to date Droxul anyway." Roxel said heading for the gate.

"Wait, then who _do_ you want to date?" Axsol said.

"No one, I didn't mean I had someone in mind!" Roxel answered with her back turned, she quickly left right after.

"Oh really?" Axsol said he knew she just needed to calm down, but who'd his little sister have a crush on?

**The Library**

One of the rooms few used by both organizations even though it was one of the largest rooms in the castle. It was filled with dozens of books most of them were the reports of past missions of organization members. It was a way of always having new info on enemies and different worlds and the beings who inhabited them.

Roxel walked into this enormous room and looked at all the books. She had already been in here many times to learn about the worlds she couldn't go to and decided to catch up on her favorite section. She walked over to one of the bookcases and took a book off the shelf.

She looked at the title which was in gold lettering it said "Twilight Town, Volume Three". She flipped through the pages to see the new information found by the original organization. She had always loved Twilight Town, or at least what she read about it.

The people were said to be all kind and peaceful because of the wonderful hearts they all had. It spoke of how the world itself was beautiful with hundreds of tunnels leading to different sections of it.

There was also the fact that it was where her parents had always hung out. They had always told her how they'd sit atop the large clock tower and have ice cream. As she was reading the door opened again and another one of Organization 11's members walked in with their hood up.

They sat on one of the couches, put their feet on the couch, lied back and began reading from a book with the organization symbol. Roxel knew exactly who it was there were only three people including herself who'd ever come in the library and only one was tall.

"Hello Lexion, reading one of your dad's Lexicons?" Roxel said gently removing Lexion's hood. Lexion looked up from the book and looked at the smiling red-head.

"Hello Roxel, reading up on Twilight Town again?" Lexion went back to reading her book.

"As usual, how have you been?" Roxel asked.

"I've been fine, missions have been easy, came here to catch up on my reading." Lexion said, she usually wouldn't talk to others but Roxel was one of the exceptions.

"How are your parents?" Roxel asked.

"They're fine too. I'm not going to get to read am I?" Lexion looked at Roxel and smirked.

"No not really." Roxel sat down next to Lexion after she put her feet off the couch.

"Where's your brother?" Lexion asked.

"You know the only books he likes are comic books." Roxel giggled

"Simpleton" Lexion said shaking her head and then fixing a strand of her dark orange hair.

"He can be a little dumb sometimes but he means well." Roxel said nudging Lexion's shoulder. Roxel giggled but quickly it faded as she started thinking about the argument she recently had. Unfortunately Lexion was one of the smartest in the group.

"What happened between you two?" Lexion said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, me and him had a fight recently but he said he was sorry." Roxel got up from the couch and put her book away. Lexion knew there was more and would have to dig deeper.

"So why are you still upset?" Lexion put her feet back on the couch and crossed her arms.

"He screwed up because he cares about me, I'm his baby sis, but he's starting to suffocate me." Roxel said.

"You know though that deep down we're nobodies, which means deep down we don't have hearts. Which has always intrigued me how some of us act upon these false emotions, I guess Axsol is just one of those who act upon them." Lexion said hoping to get what she wanted.

"What makes you so sure they're false? My brother is a great…nobody. He does care about me, sometimes he's just a little overbearing and stupid and I just have to remind him of that. I shouldn't have to explain this to you anyway." Roxel said looking at Lexion angry.

"True, but apparently I needed you to explain it to yourself." Lexion said calmly and looked at Roxel waiting for her to understand. When she did her gloved hand smacked her forehead.

"You're right Lexion. I was so stupid. I have to go apologize to him right now." Roxel said

"Good, you do that, since my small break is over though now I have to head back to my work, goodbye Roxel." With that Lexion put back on her hood and headed for the door.

"Thanks Lexion you're a true friend." Roxel said, Lexion turned around and nodded under her hood, she must have reached her word limit. She walked out the door, a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This chapter is mainly about Lexion. She's my brother's favorite character from what I've told him about her so this is mainly a little something for him. I still hope my viewers will like it though.**

**Chapter 11: Lexion's Strength**

Lexion walked down the hall with her hood up. She was heading for her superior's room for her next list of orders. Her break had been unfortunately used up talking to another one of the members, but it didn't faze her since it was one of the few she thought of as a friend.

She knocked on the door and waited until Xemïa said for her to enter. She walked in to see the superior rummaging through the papers on her desk.

"Would you like me to assist you in looking for whatever it is you're looking for superior?" Lexion asked, seeing that Xemïa was having so much trouble.

"What? Oh, no I can do it myself. Just…stand there until I'm ready." Xemïa said unable to find what it was she was looking for.

"I swear Lexion why can't I ever have a neat desk?" Xemïa asked tossing papers left and right.

"It could be because of all the work you have to do my superior, or the possible fact that you never think to clean up and file anything." Lexion said without a hint of worry, she was the only one who was able to speak to Xemïa so bluntly without punishment, this was probably the reason she was number two in Organization XI.

"I know I could be a little more neater but I do have a lot of work which stops me from cleaning." Xemïa said then looked at Lexion pleading now for help.

"Alright, as you wish superior." Lexion said and walked over and started to look through the papers with Xemïa, moving ones that were already looked at out of the way.

"I found it!" Xemïa held up a small paper.

"What is it exactly?" Lexion asked.

"It's your new mission. I knew you had one I just didn't know the details." Xemïa said looking over the information.

"It seems one of the assassin nobodies has gone missing this time. Go and retrieve it, or destroy it, if that becomes the case." Xemïa stated handing Lexion the paper. Lexion grabbed the paper and looked at Xemïa.

"As you wish my superior." With that Lexion teleported away.

**Once again in the City that Never Was.**

Lexion walked down the streets searching for the missing nobody. She heard something in one of the alleys. She had no fear and walked down it. She heard a short creak in the darkness ahead of her. She stopped and waited for what would happen next. Out of the darkness a large metal garbage container came flying at her.

Lexion didn't even flinch, she simply held out her hand. The container flew towards her and made contact with the palm of the hand then immediately stopped, well she did slide back an inch. The container hit the ground with a loud crash, a dent in the side where Lexion's hand had come into contact.

"Hmph. Usually I don't even move, I must be a little rusty. Alright come on out." Lexion said into the darkness in front of her.

A large snake like nobody slithered out of the dark and raised its head up. It looked at Lexion, intrigued how the garbage container didn't crush her.

"You look nice and tough. But how'd a thing like you through that container with no arms?"

Suddenly lines started appearing on the head of the snake and it started to split open. Inside was the upper body of the assassin nobody merged with the snake. Eight bladed arms sprouted around it, it had consumed the assassin nobody and now it was looking to consume Lexion as well.

Lexion started forming her weapon. A pale orange energy sphere appeared in her right hand and the ground started to shake catching the creature off guard. Suddenly Lexion through the sphere in the air and it burst forming her weapon.

A large broad sword with an orange hilt and an enormous dark purple blade came hurdling back down to her. She grabbed it and swung it behind her ready to fight. The creature made a loud blood-curdling screech and sent its bladed arms towards Lexion.

With incredible ease Lexion swung the blade over her head with one hand, cutting the first arm coming at her clean off. For the second arm she lifted the large sword in front of her, the sword being as long as she was tall, the arm was deflected, giving her the chance to cut it off as well.

The creature screamed in anger as it launched its leftover arms at Lexion. She jumped into the air just in time to dodge the attack and counter strike. She once again lifted the blade over her head and swung it down slicing the last few arms like ribbons.

With the creature now defenseless Lexion charged at it. The creature didn't have a chance to even think of escape as the blade went through the assassin's head. It toppled to the ground and began to fade away. The creature defeated Lexion cracked her knuckles and teleported back to the castle. Though it was weird because she could have sworn she was being watched.

Lexion handed the report into Xemïa and received her usual "Good job Lexion". She bowed her head and left the room. She didn't tell the superior about the strange feeling she had gotten out in the field, it was probably nothing, though she still wanted to investigate it further.

She wanted to make sure the Organizations were not in danger, because as much as she tried not to show it to anyone, she did care deeply about everyone, they are her family and she must protect them at all costs.


	12. Chapter 12

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey, sorry the chapter's have been showing up erratically. This chapter gives a quick introduction to the last couple. It may shock you who it is. **

**Chapter 12: The last couple**

Roxel and Axsol were sitting at the kitchen table again eating breakfast.

"I'm glad you forgave me yesterday Axsol." Roxel said grabbing her glass of orange juice.

"Well you wouldn't stop bugging me last night even though I said everything was okay when you came home." Axsol said eating his toast with strawberry jam.

"Well I was just making sure.' Roxel said smiling.

"So what do you want to do today?" Axsol asked finishing his toast. He put the dish in the sink as Roxel thought what to say.

"How about we go see the trio. Wonder what they could possibly be doing right now?" Roxel said with a slight giggle.

"Well I can already bet what two of them are doing now, but are you sure? They're never really that fun to be around" Axsol looked at his sister, if she was positive, he guessed he wouldn't mind.

"Yes I'm sure. Everyone else is pretty much out on missi…" Roxel was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Which one do you think it is?" Axsol said chuckling.

"With your luck it's probably Drixya." Axsol shuddered at the thought of Drixya trying to tackle him again while Roxel went to open the door.

"Good morning Roxel, Axsol, hope I'm not interrupting anything." It was Veluxian at the door, he was finally all better. Roxel stood there smiling.

"Hey, science wiz is all better. How you doing man?" Axsol said walking over to the two by the door.

"I'm feeling much better, my dad says I've made a full recovery and all my wounds healed leaving no scars." Veluxian said happy to be with his friends again.

"That's too bad, you might have had some sick battle scars to show to the ladies." Axsol said then gave Veluxian a friendly jab in the arm.

As Axsol and Veluxian continued their conversation, Roxel stood there quietly watching Veluxian. She was so focused on him she didn't even hear what they were talking about, she didn't budge as she watched Velxuian's mouth move to speak, it was as if everything slowed to give her all the time she needed to watch him, well until Axsol finally started to shake her when she didn't answer him after saying.

"Roxel? Roxel? Hey are you in there Dingus?" Axsol said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Axsol don't call me by your nickname." Roxel snapped out of it and was ready with a comeback.

"Hey I'm the smart one in the family and you know it." Axsol said poking Roxel's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're the smart one and I'm a princess of heart. Whatever, what happened Veluxian?" Roxel said returning to the original conversation.

"Oh nothing I thought you weren't busy and thought you might of wanted to hang out but Axsol said you guys are going to see four, six and ten. So you have fun." Veluxian said ready to go.

"Wait, you can come with us. I wouldn't mind you coming along at all." Roxel said hoping he'd agree.

"Alright if you don't mind the company.' Veluxian said.

"Dude trust me, you're a whole lot better than Drixya any day." Axsol said opening a portal with everyone following him in.

They appeared in another part of the castle, it was one of the more eerier sides. The light's were dimmer and somehow it looked dirtier, like only this part of the castle was neglected for some reason, and the three were pretty sure why, they could hear the argument going on inside.

"I am sick of your lazy ass just sitting around doing nothing, why don't you clean around here ever!" A female voice screamed.

"I don't know! It's not like you do anything around here either damn it!" This time it was a man yelling.

"Why should I!? As if I ever get so much as a thank you from anyone in this damn place you disgusting bum!" The female voice yelled this time further away.

"Maybe if you weren't always pms'ing all the time I would!" The man yelled again.

"Excuse Me! What the hell did you just say to me you sorry excuse for a man!? Do you want me to throw a knife through your damn skull!?" The female voice got closer again.

Axsol finally got the courage to knock on the door, Roxel and Veluxian staring at him in shock.

"Who the hell is that!?" The door opened, a woman stood there staring menacingly at the three. The two blonde antenna- like strands of hair on her head vibrating from the door slamming against the wall when it was flung open.

"What do you want idiots!?" Larxene said ready to cut someone's head off.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one and that no one is too upset about this pair up. Please review. Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey I know it's been a while, emphasis on while. Things just happened and I lost all my time for this. To those willing to keep reading, thank you for waiting so long, the story should update more often again.**

**Chapter 13: The youngest son**

"_Who the hell is that!?" The door opened, a woman stood there staring menacingly at the three. The two blonde antenna- like strands of hair on her head vibrating from the door slamming against the wall when it was flung open._

"_What do you want idiots!?" Larxene said ready to cut someone's head off. _

Axsol, Roxel, and Veluxian stood there in silence and fear. All any of them could do was stare right back into Larxene's evil glare. She finally got tired of waiting and began to close the door.

"Wait!" Axsol said stopping the door from closing.

"Well speak up then Ring-boy" Larxene said.

"Hey there Larxene, I'm so sorry." Axsol grinned. "I didn't mean to upset you. We just wanted to say hi to Loxdin and the others." Axsol said, he tried to keep the smile, but it was practically impossible.

"Whatever. The three of them are upstairs. Don't know what they're doing but I don't quite care. You're lucky your Axel's kid or I would have still just shut the door." Larxene said as she headed back inside to the kitchen as the three walked in.

"Hello Xaldin, how's it going?" Roxel asked. Xaldin was sitting on the couch watching television; he had no need or want to answer her back but with a quick grunt.

There was an upstairs that led to all the bedrooms and a small training room of their own for their kids. The three walked upstairs.

"Axsol what did Larxene mean about you being lucky?" Veluxian asked.

"Oh, well Larxene has always had a huge crush on our dad Axel, and since Axsol likes to act like him so much, she has a soft spot for my brother." Roxel said then gave a quick giggle.

"Yeah believe it or not, if it weren't for that crush on my dad, we probably wouldn't even have the number 4,6, and 10 members we have now." Axsol added. Veluxian had a confused look on his face and stopped walking when they got upstairs.

"Wait, I don't understand." Veluxian said.

"Well you know how 4, 6, and 10 are Xaldin and Larxene's actual kids, not adopted like the rest of us. Well that's because when she found out that Axel and Roxas were together she got really angry and found the closest person who had liquor, who happened to be Xaldin."

"Yeah and one drunken slip up later she was pregnant with 4 and 6." Axsol interrupted his sister.

"And when she found out that our parents were adopting Axsol, they made the same mistake and she was soon pregnant with 10." Roxel finished her story. Veluxian stared dumbfounded.

"I'm starting to regret I asked."

The three turned the corner to the rooms just as another nobody had just left their room. They were short, only a little taller than Roxel and they had their hood up, but Axsol already knew who it was.

"Hey Loxdin!" Axsol shouted. The boy nearly jumped through the ceiling as he turned around to see who called him.

"Oh. It's only you guys. Why'd you do that?" Loxdin said, he kept his hood on, in fact he always keeps his hood on, and he's never pulled it down, at least not in front of Axsol, Roxel, and Veluxian. The only thing you could really see under his hood were his blue eyes and a strand of his dark blond hair

"Sorry man, I forgot how easily shaken you can get." Axsol said smirking.

"Well whatever, so what are you guys doing here anyway?" Loxdin asked.

"We came to see you and your brother and sister. What, you'd think we came to see the two downstairs?" Roxel said smiling

"Uh…no I, didn't mean that."Loxdin said he turned away. Loxdin has had a large crush on Roxel since they were twelve. Unfortunately the only things he's ever said to her are stuttered, mumbled sentences.

"Xardin and Xarlene are probably in our training room, there always in there, making mom and dad proud as usual. While I wait on their beck and call as their errand boy" Loxdin said annoyed.

"Loxdin!" A voice called from the room at the end of the hall.

"Oh boy." Loxdin said depressed "Well come on, you wanted to see them." The four headed to the two large doors at the end of the hall.

"Brace yourselves." Loxdin said as he grabbed the door handles. As he opened the doors a large gust of wind was released, knocking Axsol, Roxel, and Veluxian off their feet.

"Told ya."


	14. Chapter 14

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14: The Twins.**

"_Oh boy." Loxdin said depressed "Well come on, you wanted to see them." The four headed to the two large doors at the end of the hall._

"_Brace yourselves." Loxdin said as he grabbed the door handles. As he opened the doors a large gust of wind was released, knocking Axsol, Roxel, and Veluxian off their feet._

"_Told ya." Loxdin said._

Loxdin stood unfazed by the gust of wind as the other three got up. In the room a large dark cloud had formed right below the ceiling, thunder and flashes of lightning coming from it. In the center of the room two nobodies were clashing in an epic battle. One was brandishing lightning shaped daggers and was attacking with great speed; the other was wielding a large trident with lightning shaped prongs which he was using to block the daggers. They were Xarlene and Xardin. Being twins, they both were nineteen, but they far from looked alike. Xarlene had long black hair that was in a French braid, she had bright green eyes that were always scheming something behind them. Xardin had long blond hair tied back in a short ponytail. He had purple eyes like his father. Even though they were the same age Xarlene was also taller since she wore high heeled leather boots unlike the rest of the organization.

Xardin trying to knock his sister off balance sent a gust of wind at Xarlene. She quickly avoided the attack and using her lightning fast speed, appeared right behind her brother. The fight was over, Xarlene holding a dagger to Xardin's neck and the back of her other dagger to Xardin's back. The storm faded away and Xarlene let her brother go.

"That's five to two." Xarlene said smiling.

"Come on; let's go again, I'm only getting started." Xardin said swinging his trident around him expertly.

"Did you guys need something?" Loxdin said tired of waiting. Xarlene and Xardin turned and glared at their brother.

"Oh right, why don't you get Xardin and me some bottled water." Xarlene said with a smirk.

"Why do I have to get it?" Loxdin whined. Suddenly a dagger stuck right into the ground in front of him.

"Because I won't miss next time." Xarlene threatened her younger brother, she then shooed him off and Loxdin ran to do as he was previously ordered.

"Must you really be so mean to him?" Roxel asked, her arms folded.

"Oh hey. We didn't even notice you guys were here. How are you Axsol?" Xarlene waved her fingers at him.

"I'm fine Xarlene." Axsol said faking a smile.

"Hey Axsol, who'd you rather deal with, Drixya or Xarlene?" Veluxian whispered, he gave a quick chuckle before Axsol elbowed him.

"Hey Roxel, how's it going." Xardin said leaning on his trident smiling at the girl.

"Watch it Xardin." Axsol said clenching his fist.

"Axsol leave it to me. Watch it Xardin." Roxel said. Xarlene had an idea.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that." Xarlene said walking towards Roxel

"Or what? I can take you" Roxel said summoning her keyblade. Veluxian got in between the two girls hands outstretched.

"Now ladies, we don't need to do this, lets settle this calmly." Xarlene stopped and smile.

"Okay how about this, I won't fight her, I'll fight you Axsol. If you don't want me to hurt your sister like you know I will you'll agree. What do you say it will only be a training fight, three rounds." Xarlene waited for Axsol to think it over.

"What's the catch?" Axsol asked expecting a bigger reason for this whole thing.

"Nothing, it's just to keep your sister safe." Xarlene said innocently.

"Axsol remember I can take care of myself." Roxel said

"Fine I'll do it." Axsol looked at Xarlene determined to beat her.

"But Axsol…" Veluxian stopped Roxel from arguing with her brother.

"Roxel listen, Xarlene is more skilled in combat than you are and she doesn't go easy, let Axsol do this okay? He can at least hold his ground." Roxel couldn't argue with Veluxian, she simply nodded and sent her keyblade away. Axsol entered the ring with Xarlene, the others watching intently.

"What did I miss?" Loxdin said as he reentered the room.

Axsol summoned his ring blade and Xarlene summoned her daggers. Both moved around the ring waiting for the other one to make the first strike. Axsol blinked and that already put him at a disadvantage. Xarlene teleported behind Axsol ready to already win the first round the way she beat her brother Xardin.

"Two more times and Axsol will be all mine."

**To Be Continued …**


	15. Chapter 15

Organization 11?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15: Hold your own**

**Axsol summoned his ring blade and Xarlene summoned her daggers. Both moved around the ring waiting for the other one to make the first strike. Axsol blinked and that already put him at a disadvantage. Xarlene teleported behind Axsol ready to already win the first round the way she beat her brother Xardin.**

"**Two more times and Axsol will be all mine."**

Before Xarlene could even put a dagger near Axsol he was gone and a large ring was around Xarlene. Axsol used all his strength and swung the ringblade with Xarlene in it, throwing her to the ground. Xarlene rubbed the back of her head only to open her eyes and See Axsol over her with his weapon towards her neck.

"That's round one. You didn't think I would remember the fight you just had with Xardin? Come on Xarlene you're better than that." Axsol said with a smirk. Xarlene got up and they started the next round. Xarlene ran towards Axsol daggers at her sides. She jumped into the air and dived down, her foot aimed right at her opponent though Axsol was still smirking.

"Still not good enough." Axsol snapped his fingers and a wall of flames shot up in front of him. Xarlene teleported before she hit the flames.

"You're powers have gotten better I see. Though so have mine." Xarlene's blades started to generate electricity, once they were charged she aimed the blades at Axsol. A surge of lightning shot out of the tips and went right through Axsols flame wall striking him dead on. Axsol yelled out, his concentration lost, the flame wall faded and Xarlene went in for the final blow. She kicked Axsol sending him to the floor. She went to hold him down but he rolled away. Axsol picked up his ring blade. This time he charged at her swinging his ringblade around his arm lighting the blade on fire. Axsol swung the blade but Xarlene jumped missing the blade by an inch. Xarlene landed behind him grabbing Axsols arms and putting them behind his back. When she was able to restrain him with her right hand she put a dagger to Axsol's neck with the left.

"That's one for me." Xarlene whispered in Axsol's ear, he cringed at the sound of her voice being so close. She let him go to start the final round. Axsol was not going to lose again. This time he charged at Xarlene and slid to the ground and kicked her off her feet. He summoned his ringblade and was about to put it to Xarlene's neck and win but he wasn't fast enough. Xarlene rolled back and lunged at the kneeling Axsol. She grabbed him by the hood and threw his back to the floor and rammed a dagger through the hood holding Axsol in place.

"Now I've got you right where I want you." Xarlene said as she placed herself on top of Axsol, She pinned his arms down so he couldn't teleport let alone get up.

"You asked if there was another reason for fighting you. There was, this." Xarlene said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his own. After a few seconds of Axsol fidgeting Xarlene finally pulled away and stared down at Axsol. He was in pure shock, his mouth still agape.

"That was fun." Xarlene said getting up and moving to her brother Xardin to receive a high five.

"Axsol are you okay?" Roxel said running over to help her speechless brother.

"Come on man say something." Veluxian added shaking Axsol out of his daze. Axsol blinked twice then finally let out a large scream.

"Oh come on, was it really that bad. I bet you enjoyed it." Xarlene said laughing at the nobody who was rubbing his mouth and spitting repeatedly.

"What the hell was that about!?" Axsol was finally able to speak. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I've always wanted to get a kiss from you, but since I would never get one from you willingly, I decided to take it instead." Xarlene said getting a laugh out of Xardin.

"You really are sick aren't you Xarlene." Roxel said staring down the other female nobody.

"Hey if you want to we can still fight, I gladly beat you like your brother." Xarlene said summoning her daggers again. Before anything could get worse Loxdin ran over to Xarlene and Xardin and handed them the water bottles.

"You know what I think Axsol and the rest of them were just leaving and besides, didn't you guys say that you had a big mission tomorrow you need to prepare for." Loxdin looked at his friends and motioned that they should get out while they can.

"You don't tell us what to do pipsqueak. We make the rules around here not you. You're lucky we have an important mission tomorrow to prepare for or I'd fight you instead." Xarlene said and pushed Loxdin out of her way knocking him to the ground. Xardin and she started laughing as they left the training area to head to their rooms.

"Whenever you realize you want more Axsol, you know where I am." And with that Xarlene left, Xardin right behind her.

Roxel helped up Loxdin "They treat you so badly why don't you fight back?" Roxel asked trying to look at Loxdin's face under his hood.

Loxdin just hid his face more and mumbled "I have my reasons. You guys had better leave before they decide they don't care about their work and send me on their mission instead, like they usually do." Veluxian helped Axsol down the stairs, who was still reeling from his experience. Roxel turned back to look at Loxdin who was opening the door to his room, he looked back at her, she could see his deep blue eyes under the hood, there was so much pain and sadness in them, she then followed after Veluxian and her brother. 

The three had gone back to Veluxian's. Roxel was sitting on the couch while her brother was rinsing his mouth out with water from the kitchen sink. Veluxian came back from the lab on the lower level with a tiny vile of blue liquid.

"Here Axsol, after so many accidents from his experiments, Vexen made a serum that would repair our organization outfits." Veluxian held out the hood so he could see where the tear was from Xarlene's dagger. He let a small amount of the serum fall onto the tear and in a minute the tear was gone.

"Thanks man, hey do you guys have mouth wash. I can still taste Xarlene on my mouth." Axsol said still trying to wash his tongue.

"Bathroom medicine cabinet, top shelf." Veluxian pointed to the bathroom door and Axsol walked in closing the door behind him.

"He's going to be doing this for days now." Roxel said giggling.

"I bet he will, I can't believe Xarlene did that to him, poor guy." Veluxian said as he sat down on the couch with Roxel.

"Well at least you fixed that hole in his hood, thanks for that." Roxel said with a smile.

"Anything to help you or your brother. I'm just glad it wasn't me who kissed her." Veluxian trembled at the thought.

"Yeah that would have driven me crazy." Roxel said laughing.

"Why?" Veluxian looked at Roxel confused. Roxel stopped laughing realizing what she just said.

"Um…what." Roxel couldn't think of what to say.

"Why would it drive you crazy to see me kiss someone?" Veluxian got closer to Roxel.

"Well… because… I..." Roxel started to panic, what should she say, should she just lie, tell him the truth, how would he even react? She snapped out of it to see that Veluxian was sitting right next to her, his hand on top of hers.

"Hey, you think maybe you'd want to go somewhere with me, just the two of us?" Veluxian looked at Roxel with a warm smile.

"Like on a date?" Roxel started to smile, he was asking her out.

"Yeah. What do you say?" Veluxian looked at Roxel hoping for the answer he was looking for.

"I'd love to." Roxel moved closer to Veluxian's face.

"I think I got rid of most it." Axsol said as he opened the bathroom door. Veluxian and Roxel jumped to their original spots on the couch, Roxel turned on the T.V.

"That's great!" Veluxian said looking at Axsol; he turned to look at Roxel again.

"That's just great." The two smiled at each other.


End file.
